Aaryn Gries
|place = 4/10 |alliances = Mortukalai (DramaLlama, SmileEmote, & Tylah) g.oddesses (DramaLlama & Trisha 2) |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = 0 |days = 23 |season2 = Dravivor: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner (1/14) |alliances2 = DraStars (Amber, Cassie, Eleanor, Jenna, & Wondrasch) Triple Threats (ThugKatie & Wondrasch) |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 39 }} Aaryn Gries is a contestant from Dravivor: Congo and Dravivor: All-Stars. In Congo, she was known as a controversial and racist competitor, and was viewed as a "villain" amongst her tribe. She was also known for being eliminated without a single vote, seeing as a twist in the rules left her as the only choice to be eliminated. On her second time around in All-Stars, she played a firm, but calm game. She was remembered for not only her lack of betrayals and emotional trust, but also for being the first person to give away individual immunity. This led to her receiving 4 Jury votes at the Final Tribal Council and becoming the Sole Survivor. Profile Congo Name (Age): Aaryn Gries (22) Tribe Designation: Mortukalai, Japala, Gorbdoli. Current Residence: San Angelo, Texas. Occupation: College Student. Personal Claim to Fame: Winning the title of Miss Colorado Teen International 2007. Inspiration in Life: Myself. Hobbies: Modeling, tanning, cheerleading. Pet Peeves: Brown people, black people, and any person that isn't white. 3 Words to Describe You: Pretty, smart, athletic. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? ''' 1) Picture of myself – To remind me of how perfect I am. 2) Pepper Spray – In case anyone tries anything on me. 3) Bikini – To use at camp and attract the boys. '''DRAVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Strong female who played a physical and strategic game – Like Amber Sivayus and Jenna Darabond. Reason for Being on DRAVIVOR: To win the money and prove that white people are superior. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” DRAVIVOR: I’m mentally and physically tough. I'm not a quitter. And, I'm a good bridge between people of different backgrounds. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole DRAVIVOR: People won't get mad at me at all. I'll have tons of friends and I will lead myself to the finale. All-Stars Name (Age): Aaryn Gries (23) Tribe Designation: Knigrekok, Jupa, JupaGufaHeidik. Previous Season: Dravivor: Congo – 7th Castaway Eliminated/4th Jury Member. Current Residence: San Marco, Texas. Occupation: College Student. Personal Claim to Fame: Getting unfairly eliminated in Dravivor: Congo. Inspiration in Life: My parents. Hobbies: Reality television shows, going to church, and being with my family. Pet Peeves: Getting unfairly eliminated from competitions. 3 Words to Describe You: Level-headed, leader, forgiving. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? ''' 1) An immunity idol – To help keep me safe. 2) Dravivor: Congo tapes – It inspires me to do my best and to never look back. 3) Pictures of my family – To remind myself of my goal and what I am fighting for. '''DRAVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Another female who played a good game but was unfairly eliminated and needs redemption – Katelynn Zales and ThugKatie. Reason for Being on DRAVIVOR: To redeem myself and hopefully win the game. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” DRAVIVOR: I’m back and I'm ready to win. I didn't make any mistakes my last time around and I am not going to this time as well. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole DRAVIVOR: I am always willing to make a power move, but I also need to focus on jury votes. I will not fight, backstab, or do anything that will get me to lose votes. Voting History Congo All-Stars Relationships Congo *Brice - Brice was never on the same tribe as Aaryn, but his constant use of "ICE" annoyed her. *BritneyDuke - Britney was originally aligned with Aaryn and was her eyes on the Japala tribe, but was eliminated before they managed to be on the same tribe and work together. *Elersiance - Elersiance was the only member who remained on Japala during the tribe switch, and was immediately eliminated because of this. *NoName - NoName never interacted with Aaryn. *Zac - Zac interacted with Aaryn briefly in the merged phase of the game, but they did not develop a relationship. *SmileEmote - SmileEmote was partially aligned with Aaryn, but was not a member of the core g.oddesses alliance, and was eliminated because of this. *Tylah - Tylah was also not part of the g.oddesses alliance, but Aaryn viewed him as less of a threat than DramaLlama, and was planning on taking him to the Final Three. However, after causing her elimination, Aaryn did not like Tylah and instead voted for DramaLlama at the Final Tribal Council. *Trisha 2 - Trisha was a member of the g.oddesses alliance, but also took part in Aaryn's elimination. Because of this, and shown above, Aaryn did not vote for Trisha in the Final Tribal Council. *DramaLlama - DramaLlama was Aaryn's closest ally in Congo. However, as the merge occurred and the final four was reached, Aaryn decided that DramaLlama made too many friends and was bound to win if he reached Final Tribal Council, and devised a plan with Tylah and Trisha 2 to eliminate him. However, this plan was ruined when he won Final Individual Immunity and Aaryn was automatically eliminated. Aaryn respected his strategy, however, and voted for him to win. All-Stars *Michelle - Michelle was not useful to the Knigrekok tribe, so Aaryn planned to get her eliminated. *CITCourtney - CITCourtney annoyed Aaryn, but their relationship was not taken further as she got eliminated before tribe swap or merge. *Yang - Yang was not viewed upon as a threat by Aaryn, so she gave him the Immunity Idol clue, which he ultimately won. However, she was not happy when he wasted it at Tribal Council and was ultimately eliminated, but pushed for his return when the Outcasts had a chance to. *Dravivor654 - Aaryn and Dravivor654 had a strong rivalry, which ultimately resulted in him calling for her elimination. However, he was eliminated before he had a chance to orchestrate such plans. *Eleanor - Eleanor did not do much for either tribe she was placed on, and did not have any relationship with Aaryn other than being in the DraStars alliance, to which she contributed nothing. *Cassie de Blanca - Cassie had a minor relationship with Aaryn, and was also a member of the DraStars alliance. However, Jenna called for her elimination and Aaryn did not want to contest, so she voted her out. *Amber Sivayus - Amber was one of Aaryn's closest allies in All-Stars. Along with being a member of the DraStars alliance, she was blindsided without Aaryn's knowledge. Amber ultimately voted for Aaryn in the Final Tribal Council. *Jenna Darabond - Jenna was a member of the DraStars alliance, but was placed on the outside after the scandal occurred, which ultimately caused her elimination. Jenna ultimately voted for Aaryn in the Final Tribal Council. *ThugKatie - Katie was Aaryn's closest ally in All-Stars. She was not close with Aaryn before her first elimination, but became really close with her after her return, and ultimately joined the Triple Threats alliance with her and Wondrasch. Katie's elimination could not be avoided due to the male alliance, and Amber ultimately voted for Aaryn in the Final Tribal Council. *Wondrasch - Wondrasch was both a member of the DraStars alliance, as well as the Triple Threats alliance. The scandal did not affect their relationship as much as Jenna's, but Wondrasch once again fell victim to the male alliance. Wondrasch ultimately voted for Aaryn in the Final Tribal Council. *JoeTheTurnip - Joe was one of Aaryn's "allies" post-merge, except for the fact that he consistently lied to her about who he was voting. He was ultimately eliminated thanks to Aaryn's "karma" plan, and as a result, he voted for her elimination in the Outcast vote. *Narrator - Narrator was a strong rival of Aaryn's in the post-merge phase of the game, stating that she had no chance of winning and he strategy was weak and not to be admired. *Brice - Brice was carried to the Final Tribal Council by Aaryn after giving him her final Individual Immunity, and he knew that he had no chance of winning against her. He was not as strong of a rival as Joe or Narrator, but was on the opposing end of the game. Trivia *Played by Dakotacoons. *Has lasted a total of 63 days on the Island. *Has never been voted out traditionally in any season of Dravivor. **In Dravivor: Congo, Aaryn was eliminated at the final four, due to the fact that both immunity idols were played in addition to the individual immunity winner, leaving Aaryn to be automatically eliminated. **In Dravivor: All-Stars, Aaryn reached the Final Tribal Council without being voted out. *Received the least amount of votes of anyone in her respective seasons. **In Dravivor: Congo, Aaryn received zero votes. **In Dravivor: All-Stars, Aaryn received two votes. *Has only voted out three of her ten allies ever. **Those being SmileEmote, Cassie, and Jenna. *Tied with Jenna Darabond for being on the most tribes, being on six different tribes. *Has won the most competitions out of any Dravivor competitor in any one season, with nine out of ten competition wins.